


In Your Dreams

by morningCrescent



Series: Bros With Benefits [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave should really do something about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

Karkat’s weight in your lap is agonizing. He’s seated firmly on your thighs, preventing you from moving very much, and the searing heat of his body against yours is driving you crazy. He leans his forehead against yours, brushes your noses together, scrapes his teeth against your lower lip. Then he digs his teeth into the soft flesh, not quite hard enough to pierce the skin but enough to hurt, and you groan. _Shit_ , this boy is sexy.

He presses his lips to yours firmly, licks at the seam of your mouth, and you open to let his tongue in. It’s fucking… hot, is what it is. Fuckin’ steamy makeouts with a sexy alien boy, his warm torso solid against your own, his arms snaked around your neck, his tongue doing… things inside your mouth (how does kissing even work?). You moan, and he moans back, and you can feel the vibrations in his chest, and your abdomen is clenching and unclenching, filled with coiling white-hot fire, and _fuck_ your dick is rock hard, when did that happen?

Karkat sneaks a hand under your shirt and up to your chest, and your entire body jolts. Fuck, _fuck_ , this is too much, too good, _how is this so good?_ His hand trails down your torso, thumb massaging your muscles— _god_ you swear your lower body is engulfed in flames—until it comes to a stop right above the waistband of your pants. He pulls away from the kiss to give you a questioning look with dark, half-lidded eyes. You whine and nod vigorously and he pushes his hand beneath the waistband, slowly, so slowly, dragging his fingers against the sensitive skin, and your dick twitches, shit you’re gonna come but you can’t, not yet, he hasn’t even touched you properly.

And then he stops, hand pressed against your crotch just a few inches north of where you need it to be, and you make a noise of desperate frustration.

“Karkat, please, dude… _please_ , I can’t, I need you to… oh _god_ just do something already, please!” You’re begging, and it’s completely uncool, but you don’t even care right now, you just need him to either get you off or get off _of_ you so you can do it yourself.

He just glares at you, face inscrutable, and goes back to kissing you, which is awesome, but not what you need. You wiggle your hips futilely, and he starts stroking little circles on the skin above your dick. His mouth is warm, and his hand is warm, and it feels good but he just won’t touch you where you want him to and it’s endlessly frustrating.

 _Finally_ he shoves his hand completely into your pants and you gasp as he wraps his fingers around the base of your dick. He squeezes and strokes and you lean your head back and he takes the opportunity to suck on your neck and he’s barely done anything and you’re already coming, every muscle in your body convulsing with pleasure, shit, _shit_ —

You cry out so loudly that your eyes snap open. You groan as you wake up more fully, taking stock of your position. You’re in your bed, curled on your side with your hand stuffed down the front of your pants and… yeah, you fucking jizzed in your pants like a god damn nerd. Jesus christ. Your body is still thrumming with the excitement of the dream, but… fuck.

You roll out of bed, shuck off your underwear and throw it into the dirty laundry pile (making sure to hide it under a shirt just in case anyone comes in here, not that anyone ever does) and pull on a new pair straight out of your sylladex. You throw yourself back onto the mattress and sigh. This isn’t the first dream you’ve had like this. It’s actually starting to get out of control; it’s to the point where you can hardly be around Karkat anymore without getting aroused, which sucks because obviously you kind of like him and want to get to know him better.

“Fuuuuuck,” you warble before you can think on the matter much further. You _want_ him, and it’s fucked up because you’re pretty sure he kind of hates your guts and you definitely don’t want to do the whole angry hate romance thing trolls do, but you doubt he’d want to do the love or pity or whatever thing with you either. Maybe you could convince him to compromise with like… a friendly rivalry that also involves sex. Frenemies with benefits? You don’t fucking know. You just want to make out with that alien boy and also maybe do sexy things with him. _Maybe someday_ , you think in a Magic Conch Shell voice.

There’s no actual day/night cycle on the meteor, but it’s still within the time frame the lot of you have agreed is sleep time, so you figure you may as well try and go back to sleep. You just hope you don’t have another Karkat sex dream.

(Part of you hopes that you do, though.)


End file.
